


Cold

by anyrei, mugglerock



Series: Short Stories (PWP Series) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Kiss, First Time, Hypothermia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sitcom Tropes, Thinly Veiled Excuses, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: When your knowledge of what to do in certain life or death situations comes from television sitcoms, is putting it into practice a thinly veiled excuse, or a test to the theory? Either way, Dean doesn’t know if he should be grateful, or whatever the opposite of grateful is, for falling through that damn ice.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie and I are writing on a very very long fic at the moment, so we needed some quick fun in between. Enjoy.

That they had found a cabin near the lake was pure, dumb luck. Dean couldn't feel his fingers anymore, but somehow managed to power through after a few failed attempts to light up the old newspaper and kindling he’d tossed into the fireplace.

 

Cas was kneeling next to him, his teeth chattering. He looked frozen solid, his hair and clothes were soaked, and to add insult to injury, there were fresh snowflakes still in tact littering his trenchcoat. When the ice on the damn lake had given in beneath Dean, and right after they’d ganked a Wendigo, his friend didn’t hesitate, not even for a second, to jump in and rescue him from the cold water. But he’d apparently forgotten that he wasn’t an angel anymore and thus no longer immune to the cold.

 

Dean looked around the cabin and found two towels and a blanket. He threw one of the towels at Cas. Clearly unprepared to catch it in time, Dean tried not to laugh as it landed in Cas’s face.

 

The amusement was short-lived. When Cas pulled down the towel and started drying his hair, in the flickering light of the fire he could see the purpling of Cas’s lips from the cold. 

 

“Cas, you need to get out of your clothes. Now,” Dean barked at his friend before he slid out of his own wet jacket and started to open his shirt, which was incredibly difficult with how much he was shivering. 

 

Cas slowly peeled himself out of his jacket and Dean could hear the wet squelch of the soaked fabric when it came into contact with the floor. Cas let out a disgusted groan that was stuttered from chattering teeth when he tried to peel off the flannel shirt. It was one of the ones Dean had given him when he came back, and for some reason, it seemed to be Cas’s new favorite shirt.

 

As the soaked fabric was finally half off of his chest, Dean’s focus was drawn immediately to his friend’s bare chest. His skin was prickled with goosebumps, his dusky nipples perked painfully hard from how damn cold it was. Dean took a deep breath and stared straight up to stop himself from ogling Cas.

 

_ Best friend, Winchester! So not cool!  _ Dean had come to terms with his physical attraction to Cas pretty quick after he came back from the void, after Lucifer  _ tried  _ ganking him again. His relief had been so much more intense than Sammy’s, and half the time, he was pretty sure Sam preferred Castiel to him.

 

Which spurred him into an evaluation of what that meant. So sometimes, when he needed his mind to be fully clear to try and figure out what the hell was going on, Dean would have some  _ private time.  _ Hot shower, no distractions, completely alone, kind of private time. And he’d take himself in hand, to take himself out of his head.

 

Different fantasies would flash through, like snippets of different porn clips on some sort of website. Dean’s fantasies were generally pretty tame. Nothing freaky, no scat or weird shit. But sex in public, being with two people at the same time, anal... Different fantasies starred different people, never usually people he knew. Maybe a porn star, maybe a random person he saw on the street who was attractive enough to think about again later. And usually as the fantasies would change, so would the gender of his partner.

 

And he’d be lying if he said when his fantasy partner turned into a dude, he didn’t start to finger himself while his jerked his dick. Those times usually made his orgasm all the more intense. 

 

So, maybe because he’d been so worried about his response to Cas’s return, was why Cas appeared in his fantasy that first time. Which yanked him back from the edge faster than anything else had. Dean would force himself to think of someone else, but as soon as he’d start to get fucking close, Cas would come back and he’d stop himself. Dean ended up edging himself eight more times before he just gave in and came to the thought of Cas fucking him in the backseat of Baby.

 

Dean shook his head over his train of thought. Now was  _ definitely  _ not the time to be thinking of Cas in any kind of sexual capacity. They were going to have to use each other’s body warmth to prevent goddamn hypothermia.  _ Such a fucking sitcom situation.  _

 

When he got naked, he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist before moving back to sit next to Cas and wrapping the blanket around both of them. Their skin kept getting exposed on one side, so Dean sighed and said, “We’re gonna have to friggin’ cuddle if we want the blanket to keep the heat in here.”

 

He figured laying down would be easier for that to happen and urged Cas to follow as they sprawled out on the floor, huddled feet first as close as possible to the fire. Dean snaked his arm over Cas’s torso and drew him closer, their chests touching. They let out a harmonious gasp at the feeling of the other’s freezing cold skin against their own.

 

Dean chuckled as he tried to draw his face back a little. They were so close he could  _ feel  _ Cas’s breath against the hollow of his throat. He moved his other arm to rest under Cas’s cheek, giving him a makeshift pillow of his bicep. Cas did the same and Dean was suddenly lost in an ocean of unending blue. 

 

He cleared his throat and said, “If you breathe a word to Sam about this, I’ll throw you back in the lake.” Dean couldn’t help the nervous chuckle that followed the half joking threat.

 

"That would be counterproductive because then you would have to save me, and we’d both be in this situation again," Cas responded dryly, shivering before he tried to rub his hand over his own shoulder. "Feeling cold is a horrible feeling."

 

He couldn’t agree more. “Yeah, and isn’t it fucking weird you need to get naked if you’re either too hot  _ or  _ too cold?” 

 

Cas gave him a thoughtful look for a moment. "Why is that? At the moment your body is just as cold as mine. I don't see how this will improve our situation, although it's lucky we found this blanket."

 

“Dunno,” he said with an awkward shrug. “It’s what they always do on TV shows. Somethin’ about the shared body heat or whatever. Worth a shot, right?”

 

Cas scrunched up his nose and shivered again. "I'm not sure we're doing it right then. You aren’t sharing any body heat. I’m still cold."

 

He looked down at the towels between them.  _ Shit.  _ Maybe dying of hypothermia was a better choice than spending a night rubbing his junk against Cas’s. He’d probably be hard in nine seconds flat and have to find anywhere else to look, which probably wouldn’t work either. Dean was fucked, but even though he was fine with dying of hypothermia instead of embarrassment; he wasn’t okay with Cas dying again.

 

With a frustrated sigh, he grabbed the towel around his own waist and started pulling it away from his skin. “Here, maybe we need to be touching all the way down.”

 

Apparently, Cas either had no problem with the idea, or he hadn't thought it through all the way. He nodded and slid closer, wrapping his arms around Dean before he rested his head along the side of Dean's face. His breathing hitched for a moment and Dean could feel the warmth against his throat when Cas pressed the rest of his body flush against him. Cas’s dick briefly rubbed against his leg and Cas pushed his hips slightly back again to adjust himself with a mumbled, “Sorry.”

 

Dean just kind of nodded dumbly, unsure how to react or respond. The sharp little gasp and brief contact was somehow having an effect on him. He was less than half mast, but considering he was fucking freezing... He was seriously contemplating if he’d been too hasty in saying no to death. Maybe if they both died, they could hang out in Heaven or something. Laugh about the time they touched dicks and let themselves die instead of being adults.

 

Shaking his head, Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he closed the gap between their groins. “Sorry, Cas,” he breathed out when he heard his friend gasp again at the intimate contact. 

 

He could feel the fingers around him tighten and Cas pressed his face against Dean's bicep for a moment. Dean could only hear his breathing, which was a bit quicker than before. After a long moment of silence Cas whispered, "I feel a bit warmer..."

 

_ Yup.  _ That was probably because Dean’s heart rate had just shot up to the low four hundreds. There was a mantra playing on repeat in his head.  _ Stop thinking about his dick, stop thinking about his dick. _

 

Dean started rubbing his hand up and down Cas’s side absentmindedly, trying to keep his mind focused and on anything but his friend’s junk. It wasn’t working, but he was able to stop himself from getting any harder, so that counted as a win. “Yeah. Me, too.”

 

“So what happens in those TV shows you mentioned? Do the people get their normal body temperature back?" Cas asked after a long moment of awkward silence and tense breathing.

 

Dean chuckled and before he could stop himself, blurted, “They’d usually end up having sex…”  _ Yup.  _ Dean wasn’t going to be happy until he died from  _ actual  _ embarrassment.  _ Here Lies Dean Winchester, hunter who’s faced down Lucifer and Death without breaking a sweat, but died of his own humiliation.  _

 

Cas used his arm to brace his head on his palm to look at Dean. "I could see how that would be a good strategy to get heat back into the body."

 

Clearly, Dean had already died from his humiliation. That’s why Cas just said that. He nodded and said, “Yeah. I, uh… I mean, it ain’t sex unless you’re sweaty and, you know, heated.” Dean’s tongue involuntarily swiped over his bottom lip as his gaze fell to Cas’s slightly blue ones.

 

Cas nodded slowly, his teeth slowly running over his lower lip for a moment, a nervous habit he’d had for as long as Dean could remember. Never breaking eye contact with Dean, he whispered, "Too bad that isn't an option for us."

 

_ Right. Right. Listen to your friend, Winchester.  _ Dean mirrored the nod and chuckled, nervously. “Yeah, exactly. It’s not like we have lube.” Apparently, his brain and his dick weren’t in communication with each other, and his mouth was taking the wrong side.

 

Cas tilted his head slightly before a minuscule smile played around his lips, one that you’d only catch if you had known Cas for years. "So if we had this, lube... It  _ would  _ be an option?"

 

Dean swallowed dryly, suddenly feeling like a deer in headlights. He tongued the corner of his mouth and said, “I mean, if it, uh… prevents us from dying of hypothermia…”

 

Cas nodded, his gaze still not faltering as he whispered, "So if we did something sexual, it would possibly save our lives?"

 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, eyes locked with Cas. He was terrified to move.

 

Cas's hand on his back hadn't moved the whole time, but now Cas was slowly raking his fingernails across Dean’s goose pimpled skin. "Dean," Cas's voice sounded serious and determined. "Do you want me to touch you?"

 

Unable to formulate words, because his traitorous tongue had stopped working apparently, Dean nodded slowly, another dry swallow keeping any sound from coming out.

 

Dean could feel Cas's breath against his throat as he slowly exhaled, his fingers wandering gently over his back before he raked them over Dean's side and against his chest. One of Cas's fingers rubbed over Dean's nipple, causing him to shiver. Cas looked up again. "I'm sorry. My fingers are still cold."

 

“Here,” he murmured, gently grasping Cas’s wrist and drawing his hand up. When within reach, Dean sucked Cas’s first two fingers into his mouth, circling them with his tongue as his lips wrapped closed around the digits.

 

Cas gasped before a quiet moan fell from his lips. "That feels nice, Dean. I'm feeling a lot warmer now."

 

Dean’s hand trailed down from Cas’s wrist to his forearm, bicep, up his shoulder. When he softly released Cas’s digits, his breathing was slightly ragged. No longer able to take it, Dean’s hand cupped Cas’s cheek as he gently pulled Cas in. Their lips collided and the sharp contact almost took his breath away. 

 

Both of their lips were frozen, but that didn’t stop them from being pliant, able to conform and slot together in perfect symmetry. Dean’s grasp grew tighter as his tongue found its way to Cas’s, immediately wrestling for dominance. He let Cas win. The heat of their tongues on the cool of their lips was almost intoxicating. 

 

Hands down. The best fucking kiss of Dean’s life. 

 

Cas's hand went to Dean's shoulder and he pushed him down on the blanket, sliding over him to deepen the kiss as he buried his other hand in Dean's hair. Dean could feel Cas's erection now, heated and hardened length pressing into his groin when Cas rocked his hips against Dean's.

 

“Cas,” he moaned as he bucked up into him, tilting his head away for a moment to catch his breath. When his respiratory rate got back to normal, he closed the gap between them again, igniting the frenzied fire that was already starting to warm up their frigid bodies.

 

Cas leaned back for a moment with a broken whisper of Dean's name on his lips before he started to kiss a trail down his throat, to his shoulder, and finally his chest. He licked over Dean's nipple, circling it with a sinfully talented tongue, and for a moment Dean wondered where Cas had learned that.

 

The question was quickly replaced by another one as Cas continued to wander further down Dean's body, changing it up between kisses and gentle bites. He gasped when Cas pressed a soft kiss just above his navel, still trailing lower. When cold fingers wrapped around Dean’s erection, the way the cold tingled up his entire body made him shiver.

 

“Oh, fuck, Cas…”

 

Cas slid his fingertips teasingly over Dean's sac, the other stroking Dean's shaft as he slid lower and wrapped his sinful lips around Dean's dick.

 

The sound that escaped his chest was fucking embarrassing, but he didn’t have time to focus on that as suddenly the heat of Cas’s mouth slowly replaced the chill of his fingers. Dean practically whimpered when his dick hit the back of his friend’s throat. If they didn’t live through this night, Dean would be happy with how his life ended.

 

Cas looked up at him, an insecure question in his eyes, but that didn't stop him from continuing to suck around Dean's cock, using his tongue to explore every inch of it. Cas was obviously inexperienced, but what he lacked in experience, he more than made up for with his incredible focus and determination. He was learning fast. It didn't take him long to figure out what buttons to push to make Dean's heart stumble or his dick throb with need.

 

When the guy’s tongue tapped along his frenulum, Dean’s hand twisted into damp, black locks and he wasn’t able to stop himself from bucking up. The sound of Cas choking for a moment made the ache in his balls tighten. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

 

Cas only slowed down for a moment to get his breathing under control before he continued his ministrations, sucking him down as deep as he could.

 

_ How the fuck did he learn how to deep throat in under a minute?  _ Dean had to open his eyes and stare down, to make sure what he was feeling was actually happening. Blue eyes locked with his and Dean let out a shaky exhale. Cas’s lips were now a much more healthy looking red color, wrapped around his girth. The glistening of saliva a slightly reflective hue of the fire behind Cas. 

 

When his friend’s lips curled into a smile, while never pulling off of his dick, Dean moaned a litany of unintelligible words. He was sure he was speaking in tongues at that point. “Do you still have your stupid first aid kit from that drug store in your coat?” he finally managed to ask, but it probably sounded more like a broken plea.

 

Cas slowly pulled off of him, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of his aching cock before he looked up at Dean. "Yes. Why?"

 

Without answering, Dean leaned over, reaching out for the coat on the floor. His fingertips barely reached, but enough to drag it closer and closer until he could grip a handful. Pulling the wet plastic box out of its internal pocket, Dean popped it open, and water dripped out onto his chest. “Son of a bitch!” He sat up in a knee jerk reaction to the fucking freezing water undoing all of the good Cas and his heavy petting had done for regulating his temperature.

 

Cas sat up on his knees and tilted his head. "Dean, what are you doing? Did you get hurt?"

 

Dean shook his head. “That’s what I get for thinkin’ with my dick,” he mumbled before holding the box away from his body and shaking out the contents. He almost sighed in relief when he saw the blue lines on the single serving type plastic package. Dean grabbed the small tube of vaseline and held it up. “Lube. Or, well, ‘I can’t believe it’s not lube,’-lube.”

 

Cas looked thoroughly confused. "What do you want me to do?"

 

Considering his favorite fantasies as of late, Dean didn’t even hesitate. “Use half the tube to stretch my ass, then use the rest to slick yourself and fuck my goddamn brains out.” He was surprised he didn’t pass out from how quickly and easily those words tumbled out of his mouth. But if he was going to live out his greatest sexual fantasy, then he was going to  _ live out  _ his greatest sexual fantasy.

 

Cas took the vaseline from him with a quick nod and wide eyes before he squeezed half of the contents on his fingers. With his free hand, he pushed Dean down on the blanket, his fingers sliding over his chest and down his stomach to touch Dean's cock. He started to stroke him, getting him hard again in no time, before Dean could feel a slick finger probing at his entrance and ever so carefully pushing in.

 

Dean let out a sharp gasp at the familiar yet totally alien sensation. “Fuck,” he groaned out as Cas started slowly pumping the digit in and out of him. This was actually happening and Dean had no idea  _ how  _ this was his reality, but his train of thought was cut off when Cas managed to slip another finger inside.

 

Cas left a kiss on Dean's kneecap before he looked up at Dean, breathing heavily as he crooked his fingers and came into direct contact with Dean's prostate.

 

As a tingling, buzzing whiteness took over Dean’s vision, he bucked up again, fingers twisting into the threadbare blanket beneath him. “Oh, god,” he moaned out as Cas grazed over his bundle of nerves again.

 

Cas stopped moving his fingers for a moment, giving Dean a pointed look and a raised eyebrow. "I would prefer if you  _ wouldn’t  _ mention my father during this."

 

Dean blinked a couple of times before what he just said clicked. He threw his head back, hiding his face in his hands as he groaned. “Shit. Sorry, Cas.” He chastised himself internally, the mood thoroughly killed with one word. And rightfully so, he’d probably feel the same way if Cas had moaned an ardent, “John!” in that moment. 

 

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean softly. "It's okay. A few years ago, I probably would have taken it as a compliment."

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle before carding his hand through Cas’s hair and smiling. Dean gently urged him forward again. “This’ll shut me up,” he murmured as he drew Cas in for another kiss. The tingling from earlier vibrating through his lips as he deepened it.

 

Cas continued to work his fingers into him, spreading him open while occasionally rubbing over his prostate. He deepened the kiss, taking Dean's breath away with the intensity and passion of it. For a moment, Dean recalled when he witnessed Cas kissing Meg all of those years ago. How a small part of him, in that moment, wished he could trade places with her. Even though Cas was human now, he still had the same determination and focus he had as an angel. He still radiated that same power somehow, that strength. Like he could sweep Dean away in a tidal wave.

 

There was a pleasant burn accompanying the stretch when Cas wiggled a third digit in. Dean couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as he bucked up into Cas’s hand. He was starting to get dizzy with need. When his friend increased the pace of the thrusts, Dean’s nails dug into the guy’s biceps for purchase. Keeping him grounded to Earth.

 

“Cas… Cas, please,” he begged.

 

Cas reluctantly removed his fingers, leaving Dean feeling weirdly empty. He was unable to hold back the desperate groan, he  _ needed  _ to get filled again. Cas leaned back on his heels, looking concentrated as he quickly used the rest of the tube's contents to slick his own erection. He bit his lower lip in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle a moan as he touched himself.

 

He looked at Dean before he leaned over him, bracing his weight on one hand, using the other to line himself up. He gasped when his erection pressed teasingly against Dean's hole. He didn't push in though, just kept looking at Dean with a hesitant, permission-seeking expression, as his breathing came out in hard pants.

 

Dean nodded as he arched his hips up, managing to relax enough for the swollen head of Cas’s cock to easily push past the tight ring of muscle. He groaned, dizzy from his own level of need. “More, Cas,” he begged again. 

 

Cas leaned forward and captured Dean's upper lip in a soft kiss as he pushed in deeper. His breathing was ragged when he was finally in to the hilt, pressing his forehead against Dean's shoulder as he stopped moving. "Give me a moment, Dean," he panted.

 

_ Take all the time you need.  _ A thought was all he could manage, as he wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and held him there. Almost as though he was terrified one of them would disappear. Dean wanted the memory of this moment burned into his brain. When Cas slowly started moving, Dean’s eyes screwed shut as pleasure started coursing through every single atom of his body.

 

Cas mouthed at his shoulder and kissed along his throat as he gradually picked up the pace. "Dean," he moaned brokenly. "You feel so good..."

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and in one swift move, pulled him up, now practically straddling Cas’s lap as he sank back on his heels, holding him tight as one hand snaked into Dean's hair to pull him down into another deep kiss.

 

The new angle was making Dean feel everything, his own breathing now coming out in ragged pants as he tried to focus. Cas’s eyelashes seemed to be where his vision halted. Batting against reddened cheeks. A drip of sweat cascaded down his temple. Dean resisted the urge to swipe his finger through it. To feel how real everything was in that moment.

 

When Cas’s dick struck his prostate, Dean whimpered and undulated his hips to feel it again. Getting in a good rhythm, meeting Cas’s thrusts, coldness melting into intense heat, Dean moaned Cas’s name again and again. It was probably coming out in pleasure soaked babbling.

 

Cas pulled him into another kiss, holding him close as he brokenly whispered Dean's name against his lips, "I'm so close... but I don't want this to stop."

 

While the thought of feeling like this for the rest of his life was tempting, Dean was pretty sure his brain would implode at some point. As he gripped himself, pumping in time with Cas, Dean couldn’t stop his entire body from shuddering. “Fuck, Cas. I’m not gonna last either.”

 

Cas’s hand slid to Dean's shoulder, gripping it in the exact same spot his handprint had been. The moan that escaped reverberated through him. The fingertips of Cas’s other hand ran softly down Dean's body, stopping at his cock, before finally wrapping them around Dean’s fingers. 

 

A shudder rolled down Dean’s spine, pooling in his groin, creating a nice hum of energy to tremor through him. Dean started bouncing as fast as he could in his position, groaning every time Cas bottomed out. “Cas, Cas… I’m gonna…” His breath hitched as his movement staggered and everything went white for eight seconds. 

 

Dean surged forward, drawing Cas into another kiss as his orgasm pulsed out of him, coating their sweat soaked chests. The way the warmth spread through him was both calming and overwhelming. 

 

Cas's grip around him tightened as he thrust deep and hard into him a few more times before gasping out Dean's name. Dean could actually  _ feel  _ Cas coming inside of him. If he wasn’t already spent, it would probably be enough to tip him over the edge again. 

 

He was still holding him tight when his breathing slowly calmed down and he drew back slightly to look at Dean with a soft but shy smile. "I know we just did this to... get warm... but... could we do it again at some point?"

 

Dean barked out a slightly exhausted laugh. “Well, it  _ does  _ get pretty cold in the bunker…”

 

Cas wrapped the blanket around them again, his smile getting wider. "It would be irresponsible of me to not offer this as a way to warm you up every time you get cold in the bunker. Whenever you need."

 

_ Yeah, the first thing he was going to do when they got home was shut the heater off.  _ Dean leaned in, grazing his teeth down Cas’s pulse point, gently biting down at his collarbone. “Exactly. It’s what a good friend  _ would  _ do.”

 

Cas's breathing hitched the moment Dean's teeth made contact with his skin, and as he stored that information away for later, Cas leaned back with a raised eyebrow. "Then I guess you're the only one I want to be a good friend to. If Sam was freezing, I would only offer him a blanket."

 

Dean couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out. He chuckled as he said, “I would hope so.”

 

Cas lowered Dean down on the blanket again and pulled him closer, more into his arms. "How long do we have to stay here?"

 

With a shrug he said, “Probably until our clothes are dry. I’m not taking that trek back to Baby in soaked jeans.” He draped his arm over Cas’s side, enjoying the closeness, the afterglow.

 

Cas hummed, pressing his nose against Dean's shoulder before he kissed him there. "So we might get cold again during that time."

 

“Fuck, I hope so,” he murmured before nudging Cas’s cheek with his nose. As Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from closing the gap between their lips again. 

 

When Cas drew back that time, the tone in his voice was serious as he said, "Dean..." He looked away for a moment, biting his lower lip before he continued, "I think... I would love to kiss you even when it's not cold."

 

_ Huh.  _ It was messing with him a little bit. Hearing those words out of Cas’s mouth. Suddenly finding out the weird, emotional and physical attraction to his best friend was now reciprocated. Dean shook his head, struggling with grasping the reality of what that meant and  _ could  _ mean for them. “Thank god,” was all he murmured. 

 

Cas gave him a pointed look. "You seriously have to stop this habit of bringing my father up in conve – "

 

Dean cupped his face and pulled him in, lips brushing gently before his need kicked in and suddenly he was lost in kissing the hell out of Cas. 

 

Cas moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around him and holding him close. When they both needed a break to breathe, Cas looked up at Dean with a smile. “It's strange, but when we came here, I just wished I could be an angel again, able to dry and warm us up with just a simple touch. But now... I'm glad I'm human. I like being human... with you.”

 

“Definitely got its perks,” he said with a soft chuckle. Dean started trailing an absentminded pattern along Cas’s side. “And sex is probably the best one.”

 

Cas closed his eyes, obviously enjoying what Dean was doing as he arched his body against Dean's fingers. He hummed in agreement. "Yes. And pie. And burgers."

 

And with that off-handed comment, Dean gave himself about two months before the fluttering in his damn stomach became something much more. 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
